Let's Fall in Love
by EscapetheLabyrinth
Summary: Just some oneshots about some of our favorite, but less popular Twilight couples. Alice/Jasper. Emmett/Rosalie. Esme/Carlisle. Jacob/Nessie. Sam/Emily. Sam/Leah. And a bit of Edward/Bella. Maybe moreee! R/R it makes me happy:
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi! My first fanfic..ohgoshh:]. If you hate it, I totally understand. If you review saying I suck, thank youu!:]]]]. This is just about some of my **_**FAVEEE**_** couples and stuff, itll be a lot of Alice/Jasper. Enjoy!**

**[Thanks a zillion to my friend JustSickAndTired for forcing me to keep writing and keeping me motivated. Love you!]**

**BY THE WAY: DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or the general plot of this. Because, well, we cant all be Steph Meyers. So yeah! DON'T SUE ME CAUSE THEN ILL BE SAD.**

**Kthxbyeee.3**

-----------

The rain spattered at his face, drenching his mess of blonde hair. The hunger in his throat was annoying, but bearable. His ruby red eyes darted back and forth, daring someone to come close enough to ask him questions, but he needed to get undercover. The diner reeked of rotting coffee and fat grease, but it was dry, it was warm. A new scent startled him, one of his own. He took an automatic stance, growling lowly under his breath. He felt the emotions in the room heighten and a high trilling giggle. "Jasper." Someone said so quickly, so quietly, that only a vampire could hear. He snarled, darting his eyes across the room, until he laid his gaze upon a small figure, waiting patiently on the high stool, a smile fixed on her features. She hopped off the high stool, walking slowly towards him, nothing but love in her eyes. She stood in front of him, hands on her tiny hips. "I've been waiting a long time." She pouted. He ducked off his hat and bowed, a force of habit. "I'm sorry, ma'am." She giggled, taking his hand and coaxing his chin to look at her. And for the first time in a century, Jasper felt hope. "What's your name, darlin'?" He asked, his thick southern twang coming through. The tiny mystery pixie smiled gently, taking her hand out of his, and sticking it out formally. "Mary Alice." Jasper let the words seep in. "Mary." He whispered, trying it out on his tongue. Mary Alice scrunched up her nose, crossed her arms, and stamped her foot. "No." She said, shaking her head back and forth fiercely, her tiny curls bobbing with her emotion. "Alice." She commanded, looking up to see eye to eye with her new southern friend. "Mary is just…weird." She said with a laugh this time. Jasper laughed with her, the soprano and bass bells evening each other out.

"How did you-" Jasper began, a million questions clouding his thinking. "Shhh." Alice chided, putting one finger to his lips to silence his train of thought. "We'll talk outside." She took his large, rough hand into her small soft one and walked out the door. Pretty soon, they were flying. Not really flying, no, but to any poor passerby, it would look as though the two strange creatures were levitating at speeds unimaginable. "How much further?" Jasper said in a low voice, no trace of exhaustion. "A little longer." Alice replied just as calmly. "Okay, Alice," The southern gentleman said in his low melodious voice, grabbing his smaller companion by her shoulder, leaning down to see eye to eye. "How did you-" "I see the future." Alice cut him off, her bright smile proud and confident. "So now you're a fairy _AND _a psychic." He teased. Alice scrunched her tiny nose again. "I'm not _that_ short." She grumbled under her breath. Just as Jasper began to laugh, the world began to melt around them, for Alice at least, until her only reassurance was Jasper's strong hand shaking her tiny frame. The people she saw…were…no doubt vampires. Their beauty was evident, but…their eyes…were _golden_. A light, beautiful honey color that confused her greatly. What did these creatures eat? As if an answer, another vision flashed, one of the copper haired lunging at a mountain lion, sinking his teeth into it, slowly draining its life as it pawed at the dirt ground. Yet another flashed, it was the 5 vampires again, but this time, they smiled at Alice, welcoming her. One word came to mind, family. "Alice?! ALICE?!!?" Jasper's frantic voice dragged her back into the present. "What _was that?_" He stammered, but she was already moving, running, racking her brain for a lead on where this family may reside. "Alice." Jasper breathed again, catching up to her with ease. "Where are we going?" Alice took one look at his stunningly red eyes, "Home." She whispered as she held out her hand.

**Like it? Hate it? I wanted this to be a oneshot..but if you guys like it…ill continue? More to come ASAP!**

**Loves and hugs-**

**Escape.**


	2. Authors Note SUPER IMPORTANT TO STORY

**Authors note:**

**Hi sorry, I hate authors notes as much as the next person but this has to be said. I love writing fanfiction and writing in general, but if you guys don't like the story, I need to know so I can stop wasting my time on something no one likes. So please, if you like this story, comment on it or something, or favorite it, or just READ it. Pleaseee this is for the sake of my fans. I'm gonna try to get another chapter, and maybe even a new story up tonight, but I need some help.**

**XoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoX**

**-Escape**


	3. EmmettRosalie

**A/N. This is my first Rosalie/Emmett when Emmett first joins the family. Its pretty weird..but yeah cuteish!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN ABSOULTELY NOTHING:]**

She was so gorgeous it was hard not to stare. As they sat across from each other in the living room with the rest of their family, all beautiful, it was hard not to stare. The way her hair hit the sun and sent sparkles dancing across her heart shaped face, it was hard not to stare. Her cutting golden eyes bored right back into his, and he felt like flinching against her gaze. Though in his first few months of vamprism, he felt a strange pulling towards his angel. She growled slightly, her teeth pulling back behind her lips, but all he could do was stare.

A few days later, he was still staring. It was hard not too. Could anyone blame him? There his angel was, in a little red dress, showing her mile long legs, there was so much to stare at. The best part was, she was laughing. Her mouth was parted, a beautiful bell-like sound emitting from it. She turned around, still linked arms with their "brother", Edward and frowned at him. She didn't understand why he kept staring.

Why couldn't he stop staring at her? He sat perched on a tree, watching her hunt in her nature, her blonde hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, her firm and sure hands holding the animal down to the ground. She smelt his scent, he knew that, and he knew she knew he was there. She was officially annoyed with his staring, and looked up from her prey. "Will you please stop staring at me?" She snapped at him in her beautiful, hard voice. "Uh..I…." He couldn't muster a sentence, he just ran away.

He was giving up, he knew she was gorgeous, but there was no way she would give him the time of day. He stared out the window, watching the rain pour down in thick sheets of droplets. He looked back from the window of the living room, and there on the couch was his angel, her knees pulled up to her chest and her chin resting on them. The surprise? She was staring at him.

**R/R. Please?**

**-Escape.**


End file.
